


想想孩子们，巴基·巴恩斯

by hamLock



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Nurse!Steve, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Reluctant Santa!Bucky, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>克林特·巴顿，巴基·巴恩斯严肃地决定把这家伙划入黑名单。浓墨重彩的一笔。再瞧瞧自己身上这套圣诞老人的服装，看来还得加上一些货真价实的威胁。</p>
            </blockquote>





	想想孩子们，巴基·巴恩斯

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Think of the Children, Bucky Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373356) by [RainyForecast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/RainyForecast). 



克林特·巴顿，巴基·巴恩斯严肃地决定把这家伙划入黑名单。浓墨重彩的一笔。再瞧瞧自己身上这套圣诞老人的服装，看来还得加上一些货真价实的威胁。  
  
“一切都是为了孩子啊！”克林特如此请求，“想想那些可怜的孩子！”一番软磨硬泡下来，本来就 **算不上** 铁石心肠的巴基只能就范。他僵硬地从相貌平庸的女人手里接过哭闹不停的幼儿，勉强挤出一句：“嗓门真不小！一定是个天生的歌唱家！嗬嗬嗬！”  
  
克林特每年都会在儿童医院扮演圣诞老人。善举固然值得赞扬，可惜这项工作只适合像克林特一样爱耍宝的家伙，而不是巴基。  
  
“克林特，我缺一条胳膊，别忘了。圣诞老人他妈的哪能少一条胳膊。”  
  
克林特没有刻意朝自己的助听器比划。“孩子们不会介意的，哥们。我告诉他们我是圣诞老人的代理人，他需要各种各样的人来帮助他。他们需要多听听这类话。你也知道，那里的孩子有失聪的，失明的，残障的，数都数不过来。他们该有属于自己的圣诞老人。”  
  
哦。  
  
好吧，靠。  
  
所以现在他坐在这里，被鲜红的天鹅绒戏服捂出一身汗，脸上的假胡子扎得痒痒。他装了义肢，否则连起码的拥抱都做不到。排除叫人难受的衣服和不时吵闹的婴 儿，这一切还不算糟糕。只是有时会感到莫名的心痛。许多孩子向他许愿恢复健康，巴基实在不知道该怎么回答。甚至还有更揪心的，那些清楚自己不可能好起来的 孩子会替他们的家人祈求幸福。巴基只好尽量说些鼓励的话。他送出一根根拐杖糖，换来八爪鱼一样黏人的拥抱。  
  
眼看着巴基快要撑不下去了，迎面而来的却又是一个……问题。他拜访了一位名叫莱拉的小姑娘，一头黑色的卷发，脸蛋可爱得像天使。她坚持要她的护士“史蒂布 先生”——好到堪称世界第九大奇迹的人——也向圣诞老人许愿。巴基进退两难，可是见鬼，她真是他见过的最纯洁可爱的小家伙，大大的棕色眼睛，笑容极富感染 力。于是他和小姑娘一起等了一会儿，刚准备告诉她自己不得不继续拜访下一个小朋友，那位护士便出现在门口。  
  
这运气未免太好了。他正打算站起来道歉，就听见门咔哒一声。  
  
“我最可爱的病人今天怎么样？”哦，老天。那嗓音低沉洪亮，让巴基浑身一颤。他扭过头，愣了好一会儿才反应过来。莱拉的“史蒂布先生”身材矮小，声音和外貌判若两人。他穿着画满超级英雄的护工服，面容相当清秀。  
  
老天哪不要啊。巴基得赶紧跑路。但是莱拉已经开始激动地欢呼庆祝圣诞老人的造访，而史蒂夫·罗杰斯——他的证件上写着——朝他露出了微笑。那个笑容太犯规，理应作为杀伤性武器登记在册。巴基被两张漂亮到不像凡人的脸闪得目眩神迷，直接像呆鹅一样杵在原地。  
  
“史蒂布先生！”莱拉喊道，“你一定得向圣诞老人许愿！拜托，史蒂布先生！圣诞老人，给他最好的，可不可以？”  
  
罗杰斯护士非常自然地配合，一边检查她的体温和脉搏一边点头同意。然后他站到了巴基旁边，伸头检查某台仪器读数。巴基的心在狂跳。他已经多年不曾有这样的感觉了。而此刻他的脸还被该死的假发遮掉大半。  
  
“好了，莱拉，状态不错。接下来，我要对圣诞老人许愿对不对？”莱拉热切地点头，罗杰斯护士转头看看巴基，“唔。我不知道。一套新的绘图铅笔？”  
  
“应该能搞定。”巴基说。见鬼，他忘了假装圣诞老人的语气。罗杰斯护士的眼睛简直蓝得不像话。  
  
“是嘛？”罗杰斯护士说，他的笑容比之前浅了一些，带上少许狡黠。这比刚才那种阳光灿烂的笑更要命。他直直注视着巴基，巴基对这身装扮的恼火消失得一干二净。他暗自松了口气，庆幸自己可以借此掩饰。“谢谢你的到访，圣诞老人。”罗杰斯护士继续说，“这对孩子们意义重大。”  
  
巴基只能点头，然后含含糊糊地向莱拉吐出一串圣诞老人风格的道别语，飞奔着逃走了。  


***

  
终于，他穿回了自己的衣服。纯黑亨利衫，宽松的仿军装裤，裤腿塞在作战靴里面。他已不再是战士，保留这样的装束纯粹是为了舒适。他把礼物袋和戏服搭在肩 上，第无数次低头查看手机。山姆应该来接他的，不知为何迟到了，于是巴基只能在医院大厅逗留徘徊。礼品店的前台姑娘好奇地打量他。  
  
他又扫了一眼手机，忽然听见那个出奇低沉的声音大喊：“嘿，圣诞老人！”巴基转过身，心脏又开始砰砰乱跳。果然，罗杰斯护士正从大厅的另一头小跑过来，手里拿着——该死——那包充满节日气息的拐杖糖。他跑到巴基面前猛地刹住车，然后……目不转睛地盯着他。巴基吞咽了一下。  
  
“谢谢，兄弟。”他把袋子从肩上取下，笨拙地尝试用义肢撑开袋口让罗杰斯护士把东西装进去。巴基能感觉到自己的脸在发烫。很显然，罗杰斯就算之前没注意到 现在也肯定发现了。毫无疑问巴基在全世界最好看的人面前颜面扫地。而那个人的目光还没有移开。巴基的尴尬之情突然变成一股无明火，和平时一样。就让他看好 了，做护士的看伤残还不是家常便饭？他对上罗杰斯的视线，后者的脸烧得通红。他看的不是那条手臂，而是……巴基的双眼？  
  
“呃——你，想不想，”罗杰斯护士结结巴巴地问，“咖啡！你要不要，呃——”他眨了眨长到令人发指的睫毛，摆弄着脖子上挂的听诊器，上帝啊，这是个约会提议？  
  
“好的，”巴基说，“乐意之至。”瞬间疯狂爆棚的信心让他压低了声线补充，“或许到时你能告诉我圣诞节 **究竟** 想要什么。”  
  
罗杰斯护士——巴基开始在脑海里用“史蒂夫”称呼他——红得更厉害了。他透过眼睫毛望向巴基。犯规。“哦，我 **完全** 明白自己要什么。”  
  
克林特·巴顿，巴基·巴恩斯认真地决定把他踢出黑名单。他要给那家伙送一个大果篮。


End file.
